A Whole New World
by foxxay321
Summary: Misty finds a piece of lingerie while cleaning her room and surprises Cordelia with it.


Misty was in her and Cordelia's shared bedroom. It was just after lunchtime, and Cordelia was cleaning up the pancakes they had for lunch. Misty had gone upstairs to resume junking out her side of the closet, as it was starting to consume Cordelia's side.

Since Misty was trying clothes on and off, she was just standing in a black lacy bralette and her boxers. She had turned on Aladdin, her second favorite Disney movie after The Lion King. She told Cordelia she loved it because of Rajah, but Cordelia knew it was because Misty was a softie and a hopeless romantic.

Down in the kitchen, Cordelia could hear Misty giggling along with Genie's quips, and she smiles to herself. She was just glad she was getting some closet space back. She deemed the kitchen clean enough, and walked upstairs. Misty's singing got louder as she walked closer to the bedroom. Once Cordelia got there, she took in the sight of Misty, clad in her bralette and boxers.

"A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us "no"

or where to go,

or say we're only dreaming."

Cordelia walked over to Misty after she had sung the chorus, and grabbed her hands to start twirling around the bedroom. Cordelia joined in at Jasmine's part, both singing the next lines together.

"A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But way up here

It's crystal clear

That I'm in a whole new world with you."

The two finished off the chorus. They were both giggling. Cordelia had her hands on Misty's lower back, which had erupted in goosebumps because of cold hands. Misty had one hand on Cordelia's shoulder, the other in her hair.

Misty was drawing away, but Cordelia drew her closer and brought their lips together in what was suppose to be a quick kiss, but turned into more. Misty parted her lips, and Cordelia took her chance to duel her tongue with Misty's. Misty sighed into the contact.

Cordelia's palms slowly moved up and down Misty's back, but didn't take it any further, enjoying just kissing a halfdressed Misty. Misty brought one hand down to Cordelia's hips, clad in leggings that only come out when the girls are on holiday.

Misty drew away first. "Delia, I really like what we're doing, but I'm missing Aladdin."

Cordelia laughed, "I'm dating a five-year-old."

Misty smiled cheekily. Cordelia walked over to the closet to look at Misty's progress so far, only to spot a lacy number she had never seen before hanging up.

"What's this, Misty?" Cordelia asked, fingering the piece. The deep navy color made a deep v down to the belly, with lace scalloping the edges of the plungeline. The back was completely see through the mesh material. Cordelia felt her stomach drop at the sight of it, let alone the thought of Misty in it.

"Found it on the bottom of my skirt pile," Misty replied, seeming uninterested while watching Aladdin.

"It's very nice," commented Cordelia, hoping Misty would get the hint. Little did she know, Misty had plans for it later.

"Misty! Supper's ready!" yelled Cordelia up the stairs. The women agreed upon a romantic dinner, what with this being their last night with an empty house. Cordelia whipped up salmon piccata, seeing as fish was the only protein her as Misty ate, paired with a side of noodles in a white wine sauce. It was one of Misty's favorites.

Misty, smirked to herself, pulled on an oversized Fleetwood Mac shirt that was a dress on her. It was white and so worn in that it was practically see through. Misty had on the navy lingerie, in hopes Cordelia would notice.

Cordelia was still wearing her leggings and had thrown on a flannel. Her hair was in a bun. Misty stopped to take in the sight. A casually dressed Cordelia was a rare thing, and Misty wanted to soak it all in.

"Smells good, Delia. What're we having?"

"Salmon piccata," Cordelia threw over her shoulder as Misty came behind her and put her hands around her hips.

"Mmm, you look beautiful," commented Misty as they sat down across from each other with their plates of food and a glass of wine.

"I didn't know you still had that shirt."

"It was another find at the bottom of my skirts," winked Misty.

Cordelia felt herself flush at the thought of the lingerie, praying that Misty caught her hint. Misty brought her barefeet to Cordelia's calves and ran her toes up and down. Cordelia glared at Misty, but kept on with normal conversation, all the while her underwear getting soaked.

Once the girls had finished eating, they both took the last sip of their wine.

"Any dessert, Delia?"

Cordelia drew her eyebrows in, curious how Misty could still be hungry after such a dinner. "No, I figured we'd be full after this." She grabbed their plates and headed over to the dishwasher, ready to clean up the kitchen.

Misty smirked, and started tugging off her T-shirt. "Well, that's too bad. I thought we could enjoy some in the bedroom."

At that, Cordelia almost dropped the plate she was putting in the dishwasher. She turned around and saw Misty with a devilish smirk on her face and let out an audible gasp at the sight of Misty's body. The top hugged Misty's figure just right, and the delicate lace around her breasts made Cordelia almost drool.

"I could get on board with that. Let me finish cleaning, and I'll be right up."

Misty figured that would be the answer, as Cordelia hates a dirty house. However, Misty had a game plan. Misty sauntered over to the fridge, grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Cordelia, aware of what she was doing but hadn't looked over, pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the tension.

"Well, I'll see you upstairs, Cordelia."

At her full name, Cordelia looked over at Misty climbing the stairs. She had yet to see the back of Misty's outfit. Cordelia dropped the pan she was rinsing out in the sink, closed the dishwasher, and took the stairs two at a time to catch up with Misty's backside that was only covered in mesh. Cordelia thanked the gods that Misty got the hint, and squeezed Misty's butt through the mesh.

Once in the hallway, Cordelia had her hands on Misty's hips, guiding her faster to the bedroom, and she still had had A Whole New World in her head from earlier. Cordelia sang quietly -

"Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feelings

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling-"

With Misty to join in at

"Through an endless diamond sky."

At this point Misty had Cordelia in their room, to which the door was slammed closed as Cordelia shoved Misty against it.


End file.
